Hero
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Tao itu seorang Primadona cantik incaran para pria seme tampan di XO-SHS. Tapi sayang, Tao yang nyaris sempurna justru lebih memilih untuk dekat dengan Yifan, seorang pria Nerd yang terkenal paling jelek dan kuno disekolah yang ternyata... "Yifan, I Can be Your Hero?"－Tao... "Yes. You Can be My Hero."－Yifan... KRISTAO FANFICTION! YAOI! RnR Please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hero**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In and OC**

 **Genre : Friendship, little Romance &Humor, Bullying inside, Drama.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan YME dan orang tua masing2.. Cerita asli milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, OC, Boyslove, boyXboy, Yaoi, typo(s), cerita gak nyambung +++ aneh, bahasa gak baku XD**

 **NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**  
 **NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA KAN? APALAGI KALO BERMASALAH/MERASA GAK SREK LIAT CASTNYA SEGERA CLOUSE INI FANFIC!**

* * *

 ** _DON'T COPY-PASTE ATAU PLAGIAT TANPA SEIJIN SAYA! HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY XD_**

Huang Zi Tao.

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal pemilik nama tersebut. Seorang primadona yang menjadi incaran nyaris seluruh pria tampan di XO Senior High School.

Dia cantik?

Tentu. Kau cukup melihatnya sekali saja, maka kau akan beranggapan tengah bertemu dengan tokoh 'Barbie Doll' secara langsung. Tetapi ini versi manusia.

Dia sexy?

Jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah terbuktikan jika pria berstatus TOP di XO-SHS pasti akan meneteskan air liur hanya dengan melihat bodynya yang aduhai di balut seragam super ketat.

Bisa bela diri?

Ah, ini benar sekali. Wushu adalah keahlian yang sudah di kuasainya sejak umur 8th.

Bukankah seorang Huang Zi Tao itu sempurna?

Ya sempurna.

Tapi sangat di sayangkan, kenapa dia yang begitu dipuji-puji keindahannya itu lebih memilih untuk dekat dengan seorang pria 'Nerd' yang di kenal paling 'jelek' di sekolah?

Bahkan rela mengeluarkan jurus-jurus Wushu yang di kuasainya, hanya demi memberi pelajaran pada pria-pria yang hampir selalu membully 'Nerd' kesayangannya?

Sementara masih banyak pria yang lebih tampan yang pantas di sandingkan dengan sosoknya yang sempurna.

Happy Reading ^_~

Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel tanda waktunya untuk istirahat berbunyi. Suasana kantin juga semakin ramai dan padat karena para siswa yang silir-berganti berdatangan demi mendapat seporsi makan siang.

Tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengantri, sekelompok pria tampan lebih memilih duduk santai di salah satu meja kantin. Dengan salah satunya yang menatap tajam para siswa yang berkerumun untuk mendapat jatah makan siang lebih dulu, yang membuat mental beberapa dari mereka menciut karena tatapan tajam si pria tampan.

Kalau sudah begini, sudah di pastikan antrian panjang itu akan renggang karena beberapa siswa memilih untuk menunggu lebih lama, daripada mendapat masalah karena berhadapan dengan kumpulan pria tampan tersebut.

Sebenarnya hanya dua orang dari mereka yang memiliki wajah bak pangeran. Karena salah satunya malah terkesan manis dan cantik sekaligus. Tapi jangan salah, meski berwajah layaknya wanita, ia mempunyai mulut yang tajam.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Stephen? Lie?" Satu-satunya pria berwajah manis itu bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Sup panas, seporsi Machang panggang, dan sedikit nasi untukku." Jawab Lie yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Dia sering di panggil Chanlie oleh Luhan. Bahkan pemuda manis itu hanya akan menyebutnya Lie disaat-saat tertentu seperti ini.

Xi Luhan －nama pria berwajah manis dengan surai pink, mengangguk paham, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol pada pria lainnya.

"1 kaleng soda untukku."

Luhan mengeryit mendengar jawaban singkat Stephen. "Hanya sekaleng soda?" Tanyanya memastikan. "Oh Corp tidak lagi bangkrut 'kan?"

Stephen yang bernama asli Oh Sehun, menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya jengah. Benar-benar ya, apa dia tidak tahu jika Sehun tengah badmood saat ini. "Cukup pesan apa yang aku minta, Xi." Balasnya datar. Luhan mengangguk singkat dan berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kantin. Dan matanya menangkap suatu objek menarik.

Seorang pria cantik, tengah duduk santai di salah satu meja kantin sembari menikmati makan siangnya. Kelihatannya dia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai rusuh semenjak kedatangannya. Lihatlah, bahkan semua pasang mata disana hanya tertuju pada sosoknya yang mempesona.

Chanyeol menepuk lengan Sehun sedikit keras. Dan pemuda tampan bersurai perak platina itu menatapnya tidak suka atas perlakuannya barusan. "Kau tidak akan marah karena ku pukul setelah mendengar berita ini."

"Apa?" Balas Sehun datar.

"Oh ayolah Steph, pasang senyum super tampanmu, Primadona sekolah ada disini, bodoh!" Serunya sembari menunjuk salah satu meja tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun memutar kepala, mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk sahabatnya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dan benar saja, disana duduk seorang pria super manis nan cantik dengan anggunnya, menikmati makan siangnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring kala melihatnya.

"Tumben sekali si 'cupu' itu tidak berada disamping Zi Tao." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit heran. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi ini kesempatan bagus! Kau bisa mendekati Zi Tao dan kami akan mengurus 'cupu' buruk rupa itu!"

oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo

Luhan meletakkan dua buah nampan di atas meja. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Mana Stephen?"

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku kemeja sekolahnya. Ia menunjuk salah satu meja tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada dengan santai. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda tinggi tersebut, dan membulatkan mulutnya saat melihat orang yang ia cari berada disana bersama seorang pria yang menjadi incaran pemuda Oh.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Han. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mengecoh si 'cupu' itu!"

oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan sang primadona sekolah. Tersenyum tampan kala pria cantik itu mendongak menatapnya. "Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau selalu terlihat cantik Honey~"

Huang Zi Tao, si primadona sekolah, memutar matanya bosan mendengar pujian-pujian yang sama setiap harinya, dari pemuda yang memang di akuinya sangat tampan. Ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya tanpa menanggapi si pemuda Oh sama sekali.

Sehun menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Lalu meletakkan sebatang cokelat dengan pita bergambar panda yang terlihat sangat manis, tepat dihadapan Huang Zi Tao. "Untukmu," Katanya masih dengan senyum super tampan.

Tao kembali mendongak. Tersenyum sangat manis kearah pemuda tampan dihadapannya, mengambil cokelat tersebut lalu berdiri. Berjalan memutar, dan berhenti di belakang Sehun, lalu dengan manja memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Ini surga dunia. Batin Sehun senang bukan main. Di tambah si cantik itu menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada pipi tirus miliknya.

"Dengar ya Oh Sehun, aku tidak suka memakan makanan yang memicu kegemukan." Bisiknya dengan nada manja. "LEBIH BAIK KAU SAJA YANG MAKAN INI BIAR URAT SELANGKANGANMU BERTAMBAH BESAR!" Lanjutnya kesal. Menjejalkan cokelat batangan tadi ke dalam mulut Sehun, lalu pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Membuat pemuda Oh tersebut terbatuk-batuk sebentar lalu berteriak kesal.

"Aarrrgh Sial!"

oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas XI-A, menelusupkan kepalanya guna melihat suasana kelas. Dan ia tersenyum lebar kala melihat orang yang mereka cari berada didalam sana seorang diri. Ia memberi gestur pada Luhan bahwa keadaan aman. Lalu berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut di ikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang tengah duduk santai tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

Baju pria itu ditata rapi dengan ujung bawahan yang terselip di balik celana. Jas almamater luar yang berwarna senada dengan celananya tertapa rapi, ditambah dasinya yang tersampir diantara kerah kemeja putihnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan membentuk poni sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Serta sebuah tanda bulat hitam cukup besar menghiasi sisi pipi kanannya. Jangan lupakan kacamata tebal bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

Kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Itulah pendapat setiap orang yang bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tersebut. Lumayan jika tampan. Sementara pria dihadapan Chanyeol ini terkenal dengan predikat 'jelek dan kuno'. Sebuah predikat double yang memalukan.

"Hey cupu! Lama tidak bertemu," Seru Chanyeol sinis.

Pria yang duduk santai itu terkejut. Dilihat dari gerakannya yang langsung meringkuk dikursinya sembari menatap Chanyeol takut.

Luhan duduk dimeja tepat didepan kursi pria cupu tersebut. Tertawa remeh melihat raut ketakutan pria yang menurutnya lemah. "Bagaimana mungkin ada pria sejelek dan secupu dirimu ini, Yifan?" Ucapnya menyindir. Dan pria itu hanya menunduk takut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, bagaimana mungkin primadona secantik Huang Zi Tao mau dekat-dekat denganmu?!" Lanjutnya nyaris membentak. Membuat pria yang terkenal cupu bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, semakin meringkuk ketakutan dikursinya.

Luhan geram sendiri karena tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Yifan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran tak jauh darinya, dan menamparkan benda tebal itu kewajah si pria cupu dengan keras.

Yifan hanya meringis kecil. Takut jikalau ia berteriak, pemuda dihadapannya malah semakin geram dan gencar memukulnya. Ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sebagian siswa di XO-SHS. Karena terlalu sering, sehingga Yifan sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia bahkan hanya diam, tak berniat sedikitpun menghapus lelehan darah yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya.

Harusnya Yifan tahu, karena sifatnya itulah yang membuat orang semakin semangat membullynya. Ya, karena Yifan hanya diam dan tak membalas perbuatan kejam mereka. Hal yang wajar jika semakin hari semakin banyak gerombolan siswa yang membullynya.

Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Harus kita apakan si 'buruk rupa' ini?" Tanyanya. Dan kembali menatap Yifan yang masih setia meringkuk dikursinya. "Kau tahu Lie, rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang pria ini sampai babak belur! Karena dia setiap harinya kita kena imbas keadaan Mood Sehun yang memburuk?!" Serunya semakin geram. Tentu saja ia geram dan marah, karena penyebab utama mereka kena imbas dari amarah Sehun yang tak bisa mendekati Huang Zi Tao adalah pria cupu dihadapannya ini.

"Kau kira kau saja yang geram Han, aku juga!" Balas Chanyeol geram.

Luhan menyeringai. Lalu memberi intrupsi pada pemuda satunya, untuk menggeret Yifan turun dari kursi.

Chanyeol dengan patuh melakukannya. Ia menarik Yifan dengan kasar, hingga si pemuda cupu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan sigap ia mulai mencengkram kerah kemeja pemuda cupu tersebut, lalu menariknya paksa agar pemuda itu berdiri.

Luhan mengusap pelan kepalan tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia menyeringai senang melihat wajah ketakutan Yifan.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Luhan melayangkan beberapa pukulan keras tepat di perut pria tersebut. Menghasilkan percikan darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya.

Yifan hanya mampu meringis kesakitan. Tidak membalas atau sekedar memberontak. Jangankan melakukan hal itu, berteriak saja ia sangat enggan melakukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia melepas cengkramannya pada kerah pemuda itu. "Ku rasa masih ada yang kurang, Han." Katanya sambil memasang seringai menyeramkan. "INI!" Sentaknya geram.

DUAGH!

BRAKK!

Menendang pria di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga Yifan terpental menabrak salah satu meja disana.

Mulut Yifan lagi-lagi menyemburkan darah. Tapi kali ini lebih banyak. Bahkan di lantai marmer yang berwarna putih itu, banyak percikan-percikan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Darah Yifan tentunya.

Yifan terduduk. Meringis kesakitan merasakan sakit yang mendera bagian perutnya sekaligus punggungnya yang menghantam meja. Ia berani bersumpah, baru kali ini ia di bully sampai sekasar ini.

Walaupun sebelumnya ia pernah di bully, Yifan hanya mendapat pukulan-pukulan tak berarti. Hanya menghasilkan memar-memar ringan di wajah atau tubuhnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menendang pria itu lagi, jika saja pintu kelas tersebut tidak dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang dari arah luar.

BRAKK!

Chanyeol maupun Luhan segera menoleh. Dan keduanya terperanjat ketika melihat siapa sang pelaku pembuka pintu.

Huang Zi Tao.

Primadona incaran ketua geng mereka.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA YIFAN?!" Bentak Zi Tao murka. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Yifan terduduk di lantai dengan wajah dan baju nyaris tertutupi oleh darah.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan, menelan ludah paksa melihat raut murka Zi Tao yang amat kentara. Sepertinya kali ini mereka akan habis di tangan seorang atlet wushu XO-SHS

"Z-Zi, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau－Argghh" Luhan yang memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan, seketika mengerang kesakitan kala Zi Tao melayangkan bogem mentah tepat di pipinya.

Luhan mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya sang Primadona sekolah tersebut memukul wajahnya.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak kembali menghantam wajah Luhan. Tetapi kali ini di mata sebelah kanan miliknya. Membuatnya mengerang sakit merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada matanya.

Zi Tao menoleh pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, setelah puas memukul Luhan sebelumnya.

"Zi A-aku－"

BUAGH!

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan menerima bogem mentah tepat pada mata kirinya, sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

BUAGH!

Sekali lagi, sebuah bogem mentah menghantam bibir serta hidung Chanyeol. Menghasilkan lelehan darah dari hidung mancungnya, serta bibir bawahnya yang pecah dan berdarah.

Percayalah, wajah Zi Tao memang cantik layaknya Hello Kitty. Berkebalikan dengan tenaganya yang bagaikan Security, atau bahkan yang lebih kasarnya, layaknya seperti preman.

"ITU BAHKAN BELUM CUKUP UNTUK MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN PADA YIFAN, BRENGSEK!" Bentak Zi Tao marah. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya, berniat kembali menghantam wajah Chanyeol sebelum suara Yifan mengalun di telinganya.

"Stop Peach.." Sergah Yifan. Ia yang sudah bangkit entah sejak kapan, memegangi pergelangan tangan Zi Tao. Menahan pria cantik tersebut untuk tidak kembali melayangkan pukulan pada kedua pria yang sudah membullynya tadi.

"Tapi Yifan－" Ucapan Zi Tao terhenti kala sebuah jari telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya. Jari Yifan.

"Kejahatan tidak harus di balas dengan kejahatan, Peach." Yifan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa. Hanya terluka kecil."

Zi Tao melepas Jas almamater miliknya, lalu menyampirkannya di bagian depan tubuh Yifan. Mencoba menutupi percikan-percikan darah yang mengotori kemeja putih pemuda tersebut.

Para dewan guru pasti akan menindaklanjuti insiden ini jika mereka melihat keadaan Yifan sekarang. Dan ia tidak menginginkan jika nantinya bisa saja Yifan terseret pada masalah yang lebih sulit.

Zi Tao merangkul bahu Yifan untuk membantunya berjalan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Katanya kemudian. "Tidak ada penolakan, Yifan!" Ujarnya kala melihat Yifan akan menolak.

Zi Tao menatap tajam kedua pemuda yang masih berada disana, yang tengah membersihkan darah pada wajah mereka masing-masing. Saat berjalan melewati mereka sembari menuntun Yifan.

Meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut yang semakin geram.

Geram pada seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Biang utama penyebab masalah yang menimpa mereka tadi.

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya yang akan meledak, melihat wajah dua orang pria di hadapannya. Sebelumnya ia berniat memarahi dua pria ini, dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya sampai jam akhir pelajaran kemarin. Tetapi niatnya seketika lenyap.

"Hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu, Steph!" Desis Luhan kesal.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang kesal, sembari menatap tajam ketua geng mereka. "Kami seperti ini karena membelamu, Bodoh!"

Sehun hilang kendali. Seketika suara tawanya yang menggelegar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Untungnya kelas masih sangat sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga yang sudah stay di kelas pagi ini.

"Berhenti tertawa Steph!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. Sekali lagi, ia menatapi wajah Chanyeol serta Luhan.

Sebuah lingkaran kebiruan menghiasi mata sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak, dengan sedikit garis luka pada sisi tengahnya.

Berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol. Lingkaran kebiruan khas memar justru menghiasi mata sebelah kanan Luhan. Juga memar dengan warna sama pada pipinya.

Jelas saja Sehun tergelak melihatnya. Di tambah posisi mereka saat ini, Chanyeol yang mata sebelah kirinya memar, berdiri disamping kanan Luhan. Mereka jadi terlihat menyatu. Chanyeol kiri, dan Luhan kanan.

"Baiklah baiklah.." Kata Sehun akhirnya. Kembali memasang wajah datar khas seorang Oh Sehun. "Jadi, siapa yang membuat kalian sampai seperti ini?"

"Pujaan hatimu, Primadona sekolah. Siapa lagi, memang." Sahut Luhan sebal.

"Dan dalangnya si 'Nerd' menggelikan itu. Wu Yi Fan!" Chanyeol menyambung.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada sebuah meja di dekatnya. Menghasilkan suara peraduan antara kepalan tangannya dengan kerasnya meja.

"Wu Yi Fan, kau akan mati ditanganku! Ditangan Oh Sehun!"

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Zi Tao berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya, seolah ia adalah makanan lezat siap santap.

Tanpa Yifan di sampingnya.

Karena Yifan tidak di izinkan oleh kedua orangtuanya bersekolah untuk beberapa hari, setelah ia mengantarnya pulang kemarin.

Zi Tao jadi merindukan pemuda 'Nerd' itu.

Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk pria yang di ketahuinya bernama Chanyeol dan satunya yang berwajah cantik, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Luhan.

Kalau saja tidak karena tindakan Bully mereka kemarin, Yifan pasti berjalan di sampingnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai. Dan bercandaria seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan saat bersama.

Zi Tao menghela nafas. Ia mengambil smartphone miliknya pada saku kemejanya. Menekan beberapa digit angka sebagai kode pengaman, pada layar tersebut.

Ia memilih Icon Message. Mengetikkan beberapa patah kata disana.

To : Yifanfanfan  
From : PeachPanda

Yifan, bagaimana keadaanmu?

Send

Zi Tao kembali memasukkan layar pintar tersebut ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ia mendongak, guna melihat jalan. Seketika wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat dua orang pria, berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi, berkulit sedikit kecoklatan. Tetapi sangat pas membalut tubuhnya yang berperawakan tegap. Wajahnya tampan. Rambutnya berwarna cream menjurus putih. Dengan bibir sedikit tebal dan hidung yang bisa di bilang err tidak mancung.

Sementara pria yang lebih pendek, berwajah cukup tampan menurutnya. Berambut coklat terang dengan garis rahang tegas. Tubuhnya cukup tegap. Hanya saja tinggi tubuhnya yang kurang. Upss!

"Lama tidak bertemu, Babe." Pria yang berperawakan tinggi menyapa.

Zi Tao mendengus. "Kau bahkan menyapaku kemarin pagi, Kai."

Pria yang di maksud Zi Tao terkekeh kecil.

Dia －Kim Jong In, atau akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai－ menatapi Zi Tao dari atas hingga kebawah. Hal itu di lakukannya berulang-ulang. Membuat yang di tatapi merasa risih. Terlebih tatapan mata itu terkadang berhenti pada bagian ehm dada Zi Tao.

"Berhenti menatapiku seperti itu Kai!" Desisnya kesal. "Kau terlihat seperti Akik-Akik ganjen yang mengincar daun muda!"

Kali ini Kai yang mendengus. Wajah tampan begini di bilang Akik-Akik. Batinnya miris.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak bersama si Cupu itu." Kata Kai kemudian. Karena sedari tadi ia melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria cupu yang selalu mengekori Zi Tao kemanapun.

Kim Jong Dae －nama pria yang berada disamping Kai－ yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua pemuda tersebut, mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya. "Itu benar. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengintilimu layaknya anak ayam seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu 'kan? Minggirlah Kai, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu."

Kai menyeringai. "Aku tahu cara mengembalikan moodmu." Bisiknya menggoda. "Kita bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan, yang bisa membuatmu berteriak kenikmatan di bawahku.."

Zi Tao melotot garang. "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesummu itu, Kim Jong In!" Serunya kesal.

Setelahnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap selangkangannya yang mendapat tendangan gratis dari Primadona sekolah barusan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Cukup segitu dulu ya chapter 1nya XD.  
Ini cuma twoshoot loh. Dan end chapternya udh tinggal share doang.. Jadi, ada review ada next chapter /ketawa jahat/

jangan bosan jadi shippernya KRISTAO ya reader  
Love You KTHS & HL:*  
Hate you SIDERS


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hero**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In and OC**

 **Genre : Friendship, little Romance &Humor, Bullying inside, Drama.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan YME dan orang tua masing2.. Cerita asli milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, OC, Boyslove, boyXboy, Yaoi, typo(s), cerita gak nyambung +++ aneh, bahasa gak baku XD**

 **NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**  
 **NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA KAN? APALAGI KALO BERMASALAH/MERASA GAK SREK LIAT CASTNYA SEGERA CLOUSE INI FANFIC!**

* * *

Zi Tao mendudukkan bokong sexynya pada salah satu kursi meja kantin. Ia memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum bel tanda pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Zi Tao menekuk lengan kanannya pada permukaan meja. Menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

Ia kembali melihat smartphonenya. Masih belum ada balasan dari Yifan sejak tadi pagi Zi Tao mengirimkan pesan singkat pada pemuda tersebut.

Kemana perginya Yifan?

Atau Yifan marah terhadapnya lalu enggan membalas pesan yang di kirimnya?

Hah.. Zi Tao pasti selalu dilema seperti sekarang jika sudah memikirkan Yifan. Pemuda dengan Predikat 'paling jelek' juga kuno, yang entah kenapa membuatnya sering uring-uringan.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Zi Tao sampai tidak sadar jika seorang pria duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan itu terdapat sebuah roti panggang dengan isi daging serta sayuran, dan sekotak susu strawberry.

"Ini sarapanmu, Pie~" Ucap pemuda tersebut.

Zi Tao tersentak. Ditatapnya menu yang tersaji pada nampan tersebut. Menu yang dipesannya tadi. Dan ia tidak perlu mendongak hanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda yang membawakan pesanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Sang Pangeran XO-SHS.

"Kenapa kau yang membawakan pesananku?" Tanya Zi Tao datar.

Sehun tersenyum tampan. "Memangnya tidak boleh membawakan sarapan untuk calon istri sendiri?"

Zi Tao merasakan perutnya mendadak mual di dalam sana. "Kau memang calon suami yang baik, Oh Sehun.." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik menjadi istrimu!"

Senyum lebar Sehun seketika lenyap. Digantikan wajah kesal yang kentara. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Seorang Huang Zi Tao, sang primadona sekolah, pasti akan takluk dibawah kuasa Oh Sehun." Ucapnya yakin.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sahut Zi Tao malas.

Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah itu mendengus. "Kau ini cantik-cantik tapi keras kepala sekali, Pie!" Serunya kesal. "Diluaran sana banyak pria manis dan wanita cantik mengincarku, dan kau menolakku begitu saja? WTF Pie!"

Zi Tao menatapnya tidak suka. Ia hendak kembali membuka suara, sebelum sebuah suara lain terdengar.

"Peach.."

Baik Zi Tao maupun Sehun, menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika sang primadona sekolah itu terkejut, meski akhirnya ia tersenyum manis kala melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan sedikit memar pada wajahnya.

Berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, yang justru semakin kesal melihat pemuda tinggi tersebut. Si Cupu Yifan, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Yifan? Bukankah kau masih belum pulih? Kenapa－"

Yifan segera menyela. "Aku tidak apa-apa Peach. Dokter mengatakan lukaku tidak terlalu serius." Katanya menjelaskan. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di sebelah Zi Tao, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping si cantik. Tingkahnya itulah yang semakin membuat Sehun bertambah kesal dan marah. Yifan seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun disana.

"Harusnya kau tetap beristirahat, Yifan." Kata Zi Tao perhatian.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya emosi mendengarnya. Terlebih tingkah Yifan yang seolah tidak melihatnya. Itu penghinaan besar menurutnya.

"Aku baik－"

"Kau lebih memilih pria menjijikkan ini daripada aku, Pie?!" Sehun memotong ucapan Yifan. Saat itulah Yifan baru tersadar jika di hadapan Zi Tao ada Oh Sehun. Sungguh, tadi ia terlalu senang diperbolehkan masuk sekolah, dan pastinya ia akan bertemu dengan Zi Tao. Hingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

Yifan sontak menundukkan kepalanya takut. Tidak berani menatap Sehun yang menatapnya benci.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Oh Sehun!" Zi Tao berseru keras.

Berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang berada di area kantin, menatap minat kearah mereka. Pangeran sekolah beradu mulut dengan Primadona sekolah. Hal yang sangat jarang mereka lihat.

Sehun tersenyum sinis menatapi Yifan yang menunduk takut. Kembali di tatapnya si cantik tersebut. "Kau.. Seorang Huang Zi Tao yang cantik, nyaris sempurna tidak pantas di sandingkan dengan pria jelek dan kuno ini!" Ujarnya mengejek. "Sadarlah Tao, ini bukan negeri dongeng yang mengisahkan seorang putri cantik dengan pangeran buruk rupa!"

Perkataan Sehun berhasil menghantam telak relung hati Yifan yang terdalam. Di tatapnya Zi Tao lamat-lamat. Dia sangat cantik dan nyaris sempurna. Benar apa yang di katakan Sehun, ia tidak pantas jika di sandingkan dengan orang sesempurna Zi Tao.

Yifan menahan tangan Zi Tao yang hendak menampar wajah Sehun. Ia menoleh pada sang pangeran sekolah sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Zi Tao yang memandangnya bingung. "Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar Peach. Pria sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk berada didekat orang secantik dirimu." Yifan melepas pegangannya pada tangan Zi Tao. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu, Peach."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Yifan beranjak pergi dari area kantin. Menyisakan Zi Tao yang diam seribu bahasa, serta Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau dengar? Pria menjijikkan itu bahkan mengakui jika dia tidak pantas untukmu, Tao.."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Oh Sehun!" Bentaknya geram. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang Pangeran XO-SHS yang masih tersenyum. Merasa puas berhasil membuat Yifan akan menjauhi Zi Tao.

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, meletakkan tas punggung miliknya di atas sofa. Mendudukkan dirinya disana dengan kasar.

Sementara wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sofa lain, menatap putranya dengan kening berkerut. Gerangan apa yang terjadi pada putra tunggalnya yang tampan ini hingga wajahnya kusut seperti itu.

"Are you oke, Son?"

Pria itu menatap wanita paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah Ibu kandungnya. "No!" Sahutnya datar. "Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, Mom?!" Ia berseru kesal. Melempar asal kacamata tebal yang sedari tadi bertengger pada hidung bangirnya. Menarik sebuah perekat plastik berwarna hitam yang menempel pada pipi kananya. Setelahnya, ia mengacak surai berwarna hitam kecoklatan miliknya dengan kasar.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum geli melihat wajah frustasi putra semata wayangnya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah memanggil pria yang sibuk dengan sebuah koran harian ditangannya, tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. "Kemarilah suamiku, sepertinya putra kita ini belum mendengar berita terbaru.."

Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan wajah Ibunya yang menurutnya sok misterius. Hingga seseorang yang dipanggi oleh Ibunya berjalan mendekat, lalu memilih duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Begini Son, Daddy akan menjelaskan－"

"Langsung intinya Dad." Potongnya cepat. Menyela perkataan sang ayah yang membuat pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah. Daddy akan menjelaskan intinya saja." Ujar pria paruh baya tersebut. Di tatapnya sebuah kacamata tebal, serta plester berwarna hitam yang menempel pada sofa. "Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu lagi memakai semua itu." Katanya sembari menunjuk dua benda tersebut.

Pemuda yang lebih muda, mengeryit heran. Ia menatap ayahnya, menunggu pria berumur itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Urusan Daddy dengan 'ketua mafia Blue Moon' sudah berakhir. Mereka sudah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh anggota Daddy." Pria berumur itu tersenyum misterius. Ternyata Ayahnya ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Ibunya. "Jadi..." Jeda beberapa menit. Membuat ia geram sendiri menunggu lanjutan sang Ayah.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Dad!"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kesal putranya. Ia menatap sang Istri yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wanita itu memberinya kode untuk segera memberitahukannya segera pada anak mereka. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah.." Katanya dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tidak perlu menutupi jati dirimu lagi. Tidak perlu melakukan penyamaran. Kau bebas bergaya seperti dirimu yang sebelumnya, Son"

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Pagi ini mood Zi Tao terlihat sangat tak baik. Terbukti jelas, beberapa pria TOP yang mencoba mengganggunya langsung mendapat tendangan gratis darinya.

Belum lagi para Senior yang mencoba menyapa, justru mendapat tatapan tajam Khas Huang Zi Tao. Yang sebenarnya memang tidak terlihat menakutkan, melainkan nampak menggemaskan dimata mereka. Hanya saja aura mengerikan yang terus menguar dari tubuh Zi Tao lah yang membuat mereka merinding dan mental yang menciut seketika.

Aku pernah bilang kan? Wajah Zi Tao memang Hello Kitty, tapi tenaga serta auranya itu yang seperti security.

Suara beberapa orang bercengkrama terdengar samar-samar di telinga Zi Tao. Ia menoleh kearah kanannya. Di lihatnya ada 3 orang siswi yang tengah duduk santai di kursi taman, berada 5 langkah dari posisinya berdiri.

"Ku dengar kemarin Primadona sekolah adu mulut dengan Sehun." Ucap gadis bersurai pirang panjang.

"Aku juga mendengar berita itu. Bahkan beritanya sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru kelas." Sahut gadis bersurai soft pink sebahu.

"Ku dengar mereka bertengkar karena Yifan." Ujar gadis satunya lagi. Yang berambut hitam bergelombang sepinggang.

"Zi Tao bahkan hampir menampar pangeran Sekolah hanya karena si Nerd itu!" Gadis pertama kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak paham jalan pikiran Zi Tao! Dia kan cantik, bahkan dikejar-kejar nyaris seluruh pria tampan di sini. Kenapa dia malah memilih pria buruk rupa seperti Yifan?!"

Telinga Zi Tao mulai panas mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tetap pada posisinya. Menguping.

"Kau benar Liz. Aku jadi percaya akan rumor Yifan memakai ilmu hitam untuk menjerat Huang Zi Tao!"

Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri ketiga gadis tersebut. Membuat mereka seketika mati kutu karena orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan berada di hadapan mereka.

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang sudah kalian bicarakan tadi di hadapanku sekarang!" Seru Zi Tao marah. Namun ketiga gadis tersebut hanya menundukkan kepala takut. Ternyata benar adanya, fakta jika Zi Tao tengah marah itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Kenapa diam! Kalian tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, Hah?!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Salah satu gadis tersebut, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Zi Tao. "Ka-kami mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.. Y-Yifan tidak pantas untukmu.."

"Lalu siapa yang pantas untukku? Sehun? Kai? Atau Chanyeol?!" Zi Tao sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya. Pelan tetapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sehun! Dia sangat cocok untukmu.." Refleks gadis bersurai hitam menjawab. Sungguh, ia sangat mengagumi pasangan Sehun x Zi Tao. Mereka sangat pas menurutnya.

Gadis yang bersurai soft pink ikut bersuara. "Tidak! Kai lah yang cocok untukmu.. Dia sexy dan tampan, sementara kau sexy dan cantik. Itu cocok!"

Gadis dengan rambut hitam menatap tajam sahabatnya tersebut. "Sehun lebih cocok ketimbang Kai. Zi Tao sedikit hitam dan Kai juga hitam, seperti apa jadinya nanti anak mereka?!"

Gadis satunya membalas. "Tidak! Mereka itu eksotis! Terlalu signifikan jika Zi Tao dengan Sehun!"

Zi Tao semakin kesal melihat pertengkaran kedua gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya gadis yang berdiri ditengah, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kau, sebaiknya periksakan teman-temanmu ini ke rumah sakit jiwa. Aku curiga mereka kehilangan otak warasnya sejak lama!." Katanya sinis. Berlalu dari sana menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan kedua wanita yang dimaksud mengumpat kesal mendengar penuturannya barusan.

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Pria Nerd yang disebut-sebut paling jelek di sekolah itu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Kelas XI-A.

Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang sedikit turun.

Sebenarnya ia bukan asli siswa XO-SHS. Melainkan siswa pindahan. Terhitung dari waktu ia pindah ke sekolah ini, baru genap 1 tahun lamanya. Meskipun awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan orang tuanya untuk segera pindah sekolah.

"Oh lihatlah, siapa yang ada dihadapan kita ini?"

Ia yang sedari tadi berjalan sembari menunduk menatap permukaan lantai, sontak mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar suara dengan nada dingin itu.

Di hadapannya, terlihat Oh Sehun yang menatapnya garang, serta dua orang pria yang membullynya beberapa hari yang lalu berada disamping kanan dan kiri pangeran sekolah tersebut.

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. Memandang pria Nerd dihadapannya dengan pandangan benci. "Wu Yi Fan.. Si buruk rupa yang berniat merebut primadona sekolah dari seorang Oh Sehun.."

Si pria Nerd, tak lain adalah Yifan, menundukkan kepalanya takut. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Seperti ini kah type pria idaman Sang Primadona sekolah? Menjijikkan!" Sehun menggeram marah. Ia melayangkan sebuah bogem telak pada pipi kanan Yifan. Menghasilkan secercah darah pada sudut bibirnya.

Para siswa-siswi yang melintas di lorong tersebut, sontak mengerubungi beberapa pria tersebut.

Sehun dan kawan-kawan, melawan Yifan seorang diri. Itulah yang mereka simpulkan saat melihat insiden tersebut.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Yifan di bully oleh kedua pria disamping pemuda dihadapannya ini. Sekarang ia harus kembali di bully oleh ketua mereka langsung.

DUAGH!

Yifan terpental menabrak pilar saat tanpa aba-aba Sehun menendang perutnya. Sakit pada perutnya yang sebelumnya bahkan belum pulih, sekarang rasa sakit itu kembali menghampirinya.

Yifan mengusap darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya. Dengan susah payah, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Beberapa siswi sampai menjerit histeris melihat hal tersebut. Sejujurnya mereka merasa kasihan terhadap pemuda Nerd itu. Namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani untuk menghentikan aksi sang pangeran sekolah. Mereka hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Zi Tao mengeryit heran saat retinanya menangkap beberapa siswa dan siswi berlarian berlawanan arah dengannya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?

Karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya Zi Tao menahan pergelangan salah satu siswa yang hendak berlari melewatinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran.

Pria berwajah cukup tampan itu, mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum menjawab. "Ku dengar, Sehun serta anggotanya tengah membully si Cupu itu saat ini!" Balasnya cepat. Ia segera melepas pegangan tangan Zi Tao. "Aku buru-buru, aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung!" Teriaknya sembari berlari menjauhi Zi Tao yang mematung diposisinya.

Si Cupu?

Berarti Sehun serta kedua rekannya itu tengah membully－

－Yifan?!

 **oOo^_~Hero~_^oOo**

Pertengkaran Sehun serta Yifan semakin terlihat seru menurut para siswa-siswi yang menonton. Pasalnya Yifan tidak diam seperti biasanya saat di bully. Kali ini pemuda Nerd itu melawan. Terlihat dari wajah Sehun yang juga penuh lebam, sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol serta Luhan hanya mampu menatap pergelutan itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Keduanya terlalu bingung melihat Yifan yang ini, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Yifan yang sebelumnya.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan kembali menghantam rahang Yifan. Menambah lebam pada wajahnya yang nyaris memar disetiap sudut.

Ia menahan kepalan tangan Sehun yang hendak kembali menghantam wajahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini Sehun lah yang berada di bawahnya.

Yifan memukul wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi. Membuat pemuda berkulit kelewat putih itu lagi-lagi menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. "Dengar baik-baik, jangan pernah berurusan lagi denganku jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Desisnya geram.

Sehun meludahi wajah pria di atasnya. Cairan kental yang menempel pada pipi Yifan, yang seharusnya berwarna bening, kini menjadi merah karena bercampur darah milik Sehun sendiri. "Aku tidak takut brengsek! Kau yang mencari perkara denganku!" Bentaknya marah.

Yifan mengusap ludah Sehun pada pipinya. Seringai mengerikan tersampir pada bibir sedikit tebal miliknya. "Apa? Apa karena Zi Tao lebih memilihku daripada Kau heh?" Tuturnya meremehkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Hingga saat ini ia kembali berada di atas. Ia membalas perlakuan Yifan padanya barusan. Balik menghantam wajah pria Nerd itu bertubi-tubi. "Zi Tao tidak memilihmu sialan! Dia hanya merasa kasihan melihat pria menjijikkan sepertimu ini!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yifan menghantam wajah Sehun yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Membuat pria tersebut terpental menabrak dinding lorong. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menendang perut pemuda itu hingga lagi-lagi Sehun memuntahkan darah.

Chanyeol maupun Luhan hanya mampu meringis melihat keadaan ketua geng mereka yang sudah babak-belur.

Namun Yifan masih belum puas. Ia menarik kerah kemeja putih Sehun yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Yifan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sehun yang sudah penuh lebam sana-sini.

"HENTIKAN YIFAN!"

Seseorang yang menjadi alasan utama kedua pemuda itu baku hantam, berteriak marah. Setelah sebelumnya berusaha menerobos kerumunan murid XO-SHS yang mengelilingi dua pria yang saling baku hantam.

Zi Tao segera menarik Yifan saat pemuda Nerd tersebut berniat memukul Sehun lagi. "APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DIA SUDAH TIDAK BERDAYA YIFAN!" Bentaknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Dia yang memulainya Peach! Aku hanya membela diri!." Protes Yifan.

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITU CARANYA YIFAN!" Bentaknya lagi. Zi Tao mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosinya yang memuncak.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Para murid yang tadi bersorak menyerukan nama yang menurut pribadi masing-masing akan menang, sontak terdiam.

Chanyeol serta Luhan mencoba membersihkan luka-luka Sehun, dan mengompres memar pada wajahnya saat itu juga. Yang entah didapat mereka dari mana semua peralatan itu, sebuah baskom berukuran sedang berisi air es, serta sebuah kotak P3K.

Zi Tao melakukan hal yang sama pada Yifan. Setelah sebelumnya mendapat sebaskom air es dan kotak P3K dari salah satu murid. Yang di ketahuinya adalah Ketua Osis.

Dengan telaten Zi Tao membersihkan cairan merah pekat pada mulut Yifan menggunakan kapas.

"Awhh! pelan-pelan Peach~" Yifan merintih saat Zi Tao menekan lukanya terlalu keras.

Bukannya menuruti apa kata pemuda itu, Zi Tao justru semakin menekan kapas tersebut pada luka Yifan. Membuat pemuda kelewat tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Rasakan itu! Aku tidak suka melihat Yifan yang seperti ini!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Peach." Ujar Yifan membela diri.

Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang. Ia meremas sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di baskom, lalu menempelkannya pada memar di wajah Yifan.

Yifan kembali meringis saat dinginnya air es menyapa permukaan kulitnya yang memar.

Zi Tao menatap wajah Yifan yang penuh memar. Mungkin tekadnya selama ini memang benar.

Zi Tao menangkup kedua pipi yang penuh lebam itu. "Yifan, I Can be Your Hero?"

Yifan terkejut. Ditatapnya wajah cantik itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "A-apa maksudmu Peach?" Tanyanya terbata.

Zi Tao tersenyum lembut. Tetapi ia tidak menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya, melainkan memilih untuk kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Yifan, I Can be Your Hero?"

Seketika suasana kembali riuh. Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar karena paham akan maksud ucapan sang Primadona sekolah.

Ada yang berteriak tidak terima. Tapi ada juga yang berteriak karena terharu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Tetapi Luhan segera bertindak untuk menenangkan sang ketua sebelum pria itu kembali terlibat baku hantam.

Yifan terdiam. Ia menatap bingung raut para murid yang mengerubungi mereka. Ada yang memandangnya benci, namun ada juga yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi－

－Mendukung?

Tapi untuk apa?

Mendukung dalam hal apa?

"Yifan, I Can be Your Hero?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali mengalun dari bibir mungil Zi Tao.

Salah seorang siswi disana membuka suara. "YIFAN! PRIMADONA SEKOLAH INGIN MENJADI PAHLAWANMU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB?!" Bentaknya. Merasa gemas sendiri karena menurutnya Yifan sangat lamban.

Yifan tersentak mendengar bentakan siswi tersebut. Bukan! Ia bukan tidak mengerti apa arti kata yang di ucapkan Zi Tao. Ia hanya tidak paham, untuk apa Zi Tao mengatakan itu.

"Peach－"

"I'm serious." Zi Tao menyela. Ditatapnya Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Keraguan Yifan sudah terjawab. Zi Tao nampak serius dengan ucapannya yang terus di ulangnya 3x.

"Yes. You Can be My Hero." Balas Yifan kemudian. Disambut dengan sorakan meriah setengah murid XO-SHS. Sementara Zi Tao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Yifan menatapi Zi Tao yang kembali membersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan pergelangan tangan Zi Tao yang hendak mengompres lukanya, saat perkataan Ibunya kemarin melintas di pikirannya.

'Yifan, sebaiknya besok kau tetap berpenampilan seperti ini dulu, lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Zi Tao.'

"Peach, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Kata Yifan. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengatakan semua pada pemuda cantik dihadapannya ini, yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak lama. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menjelaskannya sesegera mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga Zi Tao berhak untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Zi Tao mengeryit. "Menjelaskan apa?"

Yifan menggerakkan jemarinya pada bulatan cukup besar berwarna hitam pada pipi kanannya. Mengelupas pinggirannya, kemudian menariknya hingga terlepas sepenuhnya dari pipinya.

Sesuai perkiraan Yifan. Zi Tao sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Terlebih ia menyisir rambut hitam kecoklatan miliknya kebelakang, yang selama ini nyaris menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Tidak hanya Zi Tao. Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kai－yang entah sejak kapan berada disana, juga seluruh pada siswa-siswi XO-SHS terkejut bukan main melihatnya.

Ternyata Yifan siburuk rupa, Nerd, dan Kuno yang selama ini mereka kenal dan lihat, hanya menyamar?

Yifan yang menurut mereka sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengan Zi Tao, ternyata adalah Pria super tampan yang hanya menjelma menjadi si buruk rupa.

Oh Lord! Lain kali ingatkan mereka untuk tidak meremehkan atau bahkan membully seorang Nerd. Siapa tahu mereka juga beruntung seperti Zi Tao. Mendapat Nerd yang aslinya pria dengan wajah tampan diatas rata-rata. Izinkan mereka untuk berkhayal sebentar.

"Yi-Yifan.." Zi Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

Yifan yang ini bukanlah Yifan yang ia kenal. Ia hanya menginginkan Yifan yang dulu. Yifan yang penakut serta lugu, sehingga ia merasa berguna untuk melindungi Yifan seperti biasanya.

Zi Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

Yifan menangkup pipi tembam nan halus itu. Membuat pergerakan Zi Tao otomatis terhenti. "Peach, kau mencintaiku kan? Kau mau menerima bagaimanapun wajah seorang Wu Yi Fan kan? Beginilah wajah asliku Peach, Nerd kesayanganmu.." Bisiknya lembut.

"Kenapa Yifan?! Kenapa?!" Lirih Zi Tao. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara sakit karena dibohongi, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal ini sejak awal.

"Dari setahun yang lalu, keluargaku menjadi incaran Mafia terkejam berkedok pengusaha, karena Daddy memenangkan tender besar saat itu." Yifan mulai bercerita. Tidak hanya Zi Tao, seluruh murid yang berada disanapun ikut mendengarkan penjelasan pria tampan tersebut. "Daddy memutuskan agar kami tinggal di Korea untuk sementara waktu. Dan mereka memintaku untuk menyamar. Karena ketua Mafia itu memakai target utama keturunan Wu langsung. Dan itu aku, Peach~"

Zi Tao terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi sekarang.

"Orangtuaku melakukan itu karena nyawaku benar-benar terancam saat itu. Hingga kemarin, Daddy mengatakan padaku jika anggotanya sudah berhasil menaklukkan mereka." Yifan menatap Zi Tao yang terpaku di posisinya. Ia beralih menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Zi Tao. "Mommy ku mengatakan jika hari ini sebaiknya aku masih menjadi Yifan yang Nerd, dan segera menjelaskannya padamu."

"Ibumu mengenalku, Yifan?" Zi Tao bertanya pelan.

"Aku selalu menceritakan tentangmu padanya. Dan ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Peach.."

"K-Kenapa begitu?"

Yifan berdeham pelan. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao. "Ibuku mengatakan jika kau orang yang baik dan manis. Mommy senang karena hanya kaulah di sini yang mau menerimaku. Yifan si pemuda Nerd."

Yifan mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan sayang. "Terimalah aku apa adanya Peach.. Terimalah aku seperti saat kau menerima Yifan yang kuno dan buruk rupa." Ujarnya tulus.

Zi Tao terdiam.

Sekali lagi, Yifan mengecup punggung tangan halus itu dengan sayang. "Peach, I Can be Your Man?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pipi tembam Zi Tao bersemu. Apakah Yifan serius dengan ucapannya barusan? Batinnya ragu.

"Aku serius Peach." Kata Yifan yang seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Zi Tao. "I Can be Your Man, Huang Zi Tao?"

"TE-RI-MA!"

"TE-RI-MA!"

"TE-RI-MA!"

Teriakkan berulang-ulang dengan kalimat yang sama itu mulai membuat suasana kembali bising. Para murid XO-SHS bertepuk tangan, menyerukan 6 hurup tersebut. T-E-R-I-M-A.

Zi Tao mengangguk malu-malu. "Yes. You Can be My Man, Yifan.."

Yifan tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik lengan Zi Tao hingga tubuh ramping si cantik jatuh menimpah tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

"Wo Ai Ni Peach! Wo Ai Ni!" Bisik Yifan bahagia.

"WU YIFAN MENCINTAI HUANG ZI TAOOOOOOO!" Setelahnya ia berteriak keras. Membuat beberapa siswi-siswa berstatus Uke, merasa terharu melihatnya.

"HUANG ZI TAO JUGA MENCINTAI WU YI FAAAAAAAAN!" Zi Tao balas berteriak keras.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia sembari berpelukan erat.

Sementara Sehun yang melihat drama singkat dadakan itu, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan suara hati yang kretek-kretek(?). Seperti hancur tak bersisa. Sembari terus menggumamkan kata 'Mama, aku sakit hati'.

Cinta itu memang buta. Tidak memandang seperti apa penampilan seseorang itu.

Seperti Zi Tao, ia mencintai Yifan yang sering disebut Nerd, Kuno, Pria terjelek. Dan akan terus mencintai Yifan yang sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi pangeran kesayangannya.

Cinta itu tuli. Tidak mendengar apapun protesan orang lain yang mengatakan seakan kau tidak pantas untuknya.

Sama halnya dengan Yifan. Ia tetap keukeuh mencintai Zi Tao yang kata mereka sangat tidak cocok untuknya yang buruk rupa. Nyatanya ia adalah pangeran yang pas untuk Primadona cantik seperti Zi Tao.

 **END**

* * *

Haihaihai,, gimana ff kakak Yizi yg ini? ada manis-manisnya kan? /ditabok/  
meskipun ini ceritanya bikin perut kalian mual seketika, tetap dinikmati ya /apanya?/

judul ff, serta ungkapan kata2 Zi Tao dan Yifan itu, aku ambil dari judul dan bait dari lagu MONSTA X berjudul sama, Hero.

Semoga suka sama ff abal ini yah..

Buat yang merasa terhibur, jangan lupa kasih review kalian dikolom paling bawah ya.. Gak maksa kok, cuma ya harus /apa bedanya/  
tapi kalo memang udah baca tapi gak review, ya cukup tau aja lah kalo anda itu tidak menghargai karya org XD.  
So, NO SILENT READERS, okey

BIG THANKS JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1 NYA YA.. SAYANG KALIAN LAH POKOKNYA!

Oke. Sampek disini cuap2 kakak Yizi yang imut-imut kaya mamih KangQiao a.k.a Panda semok a.k.a panda bohai, a.k.a istrinya aliennya Kanada /Hoeek/

untuk yang mau sekedar ngobrol2 seputar ff atau bahkan ngobrol biasa, bisa add facebook aku ya.  
Uname : Yizi Barbie Ti'ei'ow  
twitter ada, tapi lupa email sama kata sandinya /sama aja bohong/

Love You KTHs & Hailang's  
Love You readers  
Hate You SILENT READERS :x


End file.
